


An Azure catastrophe

by HoneyGazelle



Category: AramisxKaiden, OC - Fandom
Genre: Atlantis, BL, Blue Moon, BoyxBoy, M/M, Malédiction, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, a azure catastrophe, bl love story, gayromance, gaysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGazelle/pseuds/HoneyGazelle
Summary: The blue moon is high in the sky, and the sight of it is worrying. Aramis know that something bad is going to happen, but no one seems to believe him. Well no one except his boyfriend and best friend. They believe in him.Will they, together face the malediction and rescue the kingdom?Mention of sexual activity and smut later in the story.





	1. Chapter 1: An alarming sight

Aramis was leaning against his balcony fence looking at the moon when he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. It was a familiar and reassuring sensation, but sadly, tonight, it would take so much more for his worries to go away.

The night was wonderful. The moon was reflecting its pale blue light on the water behind the castle, and it was illuminating the whole kingdom. You could see a village from far away. It was a beautiful sight, well it would be, if it didn't mean something that horrible.

The hand on his shoulder slowly made its way down on his arm and then to his hand, he felt fingers interlocking with his own. Aramis took them and squeezed them tight. He then felt a hot breath on the pale flesh of his neck. It was a familiar sensation, a sensation he craved for. But right now, none of the familiar recomfort could drown his undying apprehension. He knew that no one would believe him, but he had to try. He couldn't let this happen. Not if could do something about it.

Soon, the hot breath on his neck was replaced by hot lips. They were moving on his skin in a delicious way, craving for more, but he wasn't really in the mood for it right now. His boyfriend probably sensed it because he detached his lips from Aramis neck and took him in his arms. His head resting on the shorter man’s hair. With his arms warped around his waist he whispered in his ear '' Are you okay? You seem worried.''. His voice was husky probably because he just woke up, but Aramis could hear the worry in his voice. He was rarely worried and usually, his worries were justified.'' The moon. I have a bad feeling about it.'' His voice was low, as much as he wasn't sure if his boyfriend heard him. However, when he whispered a reply in his ear, he knew he did.'' It's the one? The one you told me about?''. Aramis turned his head to looked at his boyfriend’s dark blue eyes and whispered ''Yeah''.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

6 years ago...

Aramis was walking on a dirt road, slowly distancing himself from the castle. He had seen enough of the capital for a while. He had explored all he could, and he needed a change. That's why he was, alone, on his way to a village in the countryside. Where he has never been before. He wanted to feel normal for a bit, being away from the royal expectation.

He wanted to go far away, where no one knew what he looked like, where he could walk without anyone bowing at his sight. So, he left. Alone this time. He wanted a bit of time for himself. He needed to think about certain things and having someone with him would have thrown away his plans.

An hour later he was entering a forest, the sun was still high in the sky, so it didn't look that scary. It almost looked welcoming. He saw between the trees a couple of small animals and he could hear different sorts of birds singing a sweet melody around him. Yeah, it looked quite welcoming. He slowly made his way in the forest, making sure to take a mental note of where he was going, so he could take the same way to return later.

The landscape was truly wonderful. The colors were bright, and the sun rays were making their way through the leaves of the trees and illuminating the whole place with its warm light. People were right when they decided to call this place the most beautiful forest in the kingdom. Aramis had never seen something like this in his life. It was breathtaking.

A couple of hours later the forest made it to an end and Aramis could finally see the village, he could feel the excitement growing in him as he got closer to his destination. He double checked he had hidden everything that could expose him as a member of the royal family and began his walk towards the small village. He really didn't want to be recognized, so he had put on something simple and had discarded every piece of jewelry he owned for his journey. Well, all of them, except for one. He had, with him, his family neckless; a sharp blue crystal laying on a silver chain. He didn't have the heart to leave it behind. The necklace was very important for him and even if it could easily be recognized, the person who gave it to him told him to keep it on him at any cost. He couldn't disappoint her. However, he did hide it in his shirt. It was precious, and he couldn't lose it.

An hour later, he was finally there, and he could see the first houses rising from ground. There weren't many people for the moment, but Aramis guessed that most villagers would be in the centre of the small-town. When he entered the hamlet, the first thing he saw, was a middle age man sitting, is back leaning against one of the houses. He didn't look very healthy. His beard hasn't been shaved in a long time, his clothes were dirty and the bags under his eyes were showing the lack of rest he must have. The sight was saddening. Aramis slowly approached the man and took some money out of his pocket. It was the least he could do.

When he bended over to put the money in the man hat, he saw his gaze snape over something on his neck. When his lowed his, to look at the same place he saw his necklace. It must have slipped when he bended. He moved his hand towards the necklace, but the man had been faster, and he quickly teared of the precious jewelry of his neck.

Before Aramis could even process what just happened, the thief was running away from him. '' Hey!'' He yelled before going after him. He couldn't lose his necklace. Not like that. He ran as fast as he could, but, unfortunately, the man was quite fast for his shape, and above everything he knew the village way better then him. He tried to run faster, but there were more and more people getting in the way, and he didn't want to disturb them. The man, him, didn't care a bit. He was shoving everyone out of his path.

Luckily after a moment, Aramis was on the verge of catching him. His hand was almost touching the man's shoulder, when he suddenly tripped trying to reach him. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle as he was falling into the ground. The thief turned his head towards him, probably to see if he had enough distance. Too distracted to see the guy he ran into.

He was tall and muscular, and he didn't seem pleased at the situation at all. '' What's happening here?'' He said with a slightly angry tone on his voice while grabbing the thief by the arm.'' There's a stranger running after me.'' The look on the man's face seemed to harden at the thief words. '' I wasn't talking to you, Meliorn.'' The mysterious man increases the strength on the grip preventing the thief from getting away. His gaze then turned towards Aramis who said '' I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to disturb you.'' While pointing his finger towards Meliorn he adds.'' This man stole my necklace, and I was trying to get it back.'' The man gave the thief a hard look before taking the necklace of Meliorn's hand and loosening his clutch around the older man arm.

When he had, finally, been freed from the strong grip, Meliorn turned around and disappeared in the crowd. '' I'm sorry.'' the man said.'' Meliorn keeps tormenting anyone who has the misfortune of putting a foot in the village ground. I'm going to keep an eye on him.''

Aramis looked up at the handsome young man before him. He was still on the ground his ankle shouting wave of pain through his body, and he didn't seem to be able to get up. '' Are you okay?'' The dark blue-eyed boy asked him. '' I think I sprained my ankle.'' He responds with frustration visible in his eyes. Look like his journey would have to end earlier then planed.'' Do you need help?'' The man asked him before handing him his hand.

Aramis took it and the man pulled him of the ground. The sudden strength made him lose his balance as he fell on the taller man chest. He looked up and locked his gaze with the manhypnotizing dark blue ones. The man looked back at him and Amaris's breath started to accelerate.'' I'm Aramis. You are?'' The man looked around his face and whispered.'' Kaiden. I'm Kaiden.''.


	2. Chapter 2: interruption

Aramis and Kaiden were still wrapped around each other on the bedroom’s balcony. Only now, Aramis was facing Kaiden, who had placed his hands on his boyfriend’s lower back. They were looking straight into each other’s eyes. '' I'm scared Kaiden.'' He whispered as he lowered his head trying to hold back a tear. Kaiden looked back at him with a sad glare. '' I know. I am too.'' Aramis lift back his head up and gaze at his boyfriend with teary eyes. '' What are we going to do? There must be something we can do.'' A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye soon followed by more and more tears running down on his face.'' I can't let this happen Kaiden. I just can't.''. 

Kaiden looked at his boyfriend with a worried look. He hated seeing his boyfriend like this.'' We'll find a solution soon, but right now you need to relax. You know you're much more efficient when your head his clear.'' Aramis sigh. '' I know. I just don't know how.''. When he looked up at his boyfriend this time, he saw a playful smirk on his face.'' I think I know a way.'' he whispered in the shorter boy’s ear. Sending shiver down his spine. 

Aramis let himself be pulled towards his king size bed. Kaiden sat on the mattress with his cute boyfriend straddling his lap. He could feel the heat rising up while attaching his lips to the sweet ones of his partner. 

Their lips were dancing together, and Aramis forgot all the worries that had hunted his heart for years. The weight on his shoulders had decreased and he was happy, even if it was just for a few hours. He kissed his boyfriend back with fierce passion. Their hands, moving on each other’s body, exploring every part of it for at least the hundredth time. Kaiden's lips were moving lovingly against his boyfriend’s and soon enough he was nibbling and biting gently on his bottom lip demanding entrance. 

Aramis slightly parted his lips letting his boyfriend tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues were dancing together, tasting each other and allowing them to show how much they loved each other. Kaiden's hand were resting on Aramis's hip pulling him impossibly closer, while Aramis's ones were tugging the taller boy’s hair. 

Kaiden moved his hands down grabbing his boyfriend’s butt and squeezing it, earning a small whimper from the other boy. Aramis reached the bottom of Kaiden's shirt and pulled it up, parting away from the kiss only long enough for the piece of cloth to be removed. Revealing his built-up body worthy of the strongest warrior of the kingdom. 

His boyfriend chest, now devoid of clothing, turned him on even more. Aramis was roaming his hand over the perfect body, tracing every line and feeling every muscle under his light caressing touch. While his boyfriend was pulling away from the kiss for the second time Aramis had just enough time to see the gorgeous tattoo resting on the side of the taller man’s waist. It was beautiful, and it would never fail to take his breath away. Kaiden turned around and pushed Aramis on the bed, his back resting against the soft silk bed sheets. He then, climbed over him reattaching his lips to the short man ones. His hands were slowly getting lower caressing his lover soft skin making his way towards the trouser belt, when they suddenly heard a loud voice coming closer as door was being opened brusquely. 

'' Aramis! You won't believe what-'' The intruder’s eyes fell on the couple, realizing what was happening made her turn a bright shade of red. ''I saw nothing!'' She turned around looking away from them as fast as possible and slammed the door shut. They could hear the sound of her heels tapping at a fast paste on the stone floor moving away as quickly as possible. 

Kaiden fell on the bed just beside his boyfriend, groaning. '' She always walks in ruining the best moment!'' He said frustrated. Chuckling, Aramis looked at his irritated boyfriend. '' You're exaggerating.'' He said while the taller mad was looking at him with a cute infantine pout.'' Don't you remember last time?'' He said exasperated. '' How could I forget. I never saw you that jealous before. It truly was ridiculous.'' He replied with a grin emerging on his lips. Kaiden eyes quickly opened glowing with a mix of embarrassment and revolt'' I'm never jealous!''. Aramis burst out laughing. Amusement clearly showing in his eyes.'' You sure are dear. Do you need a reminder?'' He said while mocking his humbled boyfriend. '' Well, she needs to learn how to knock.'' Kaiden responded. Still wearing a cute pout. Aramis looked at him. His bright blue eyes were locked with his boyfriend’s darker ones. He was trying to stay serious, but it was genuinely impossible. He fell on his boyfriend incapable of controlling the laugh that was now echoing on the walls. '' Stop laughing!'' Kaiden said trying, but failing miserably, to stop the smile that was growing in his face. He hugged his boyfriend closer to his chest and admitted... '' Fine. I was jealous. But she was searching for it. She was provoking me!''. A warm smile took place on Aramis lips as his was listening at his boyfriend attempt of a defense. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

2 years ago. 

Kaiden and Aramis were sitting on the bed, side by side, enjoying each other companies. Their fingers were entwined, their hands placed on Kaiden’s lap. Aramis head was leaning against his new boyfriend's shoulder. Only two weeks had passed since they got together, and they were enjoying every minute of it. '' Kaiden?'' Aramis asked while turning his head to look in his boyfriend eyes. '' Yeah?'' Responded Kaiden, low, shifting his head and lowering his gaze. His face almost touching Aramis's. '' Kiss me.'' The shorter boys said before approaching, slowly, reducing the distance separating him from his boyfriend's lips. 

Kaiden closed his eyes and gently submitted to his lover’s demand. They moved calmly, taking their time, caressing each other, loving each other. Kaiden's hand came to rest on Aramis face, cupping it, while the other was gently playing with the short boy’s hair, tugging at it softly. It wasn’t painful at all; just enough to be pleasant. 

Making sure to not break the sweet kiss, Aramis slowly shifted in his sit and climbed on his boyfriend’s lap. He moved his tongue over the other man’s bottom lip and nibbled at it, silently asking for more. Kaiden parted his lips enough to let his boyfriend take possession of his mouth. He allows him to take charge before fighting him for dominance. After a short amount of time, he won it. Taking the opportunity to explore his lover’s mouth. Licking, biting, getting more and more passional. 

Aramis put his arm around Kaiden's neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues were dancing with each other's with force, passion and love. His boyfriend’s hands reached down and squeezed Aramis’s glutes making him moan in his lover’s mouth 

The sudden sound of the door being slammed open took the couple by surprise and they pulled their swollen lips away brusquely. A young woman came from behind the door and saw the compromising position that the two boys were on. '' Fuck'' Kaiden said before trying to pull Aramis off his lap. '' Relax. She won't say anything.'' Aramis responds before getting up and pulling himself of his boyfriend lap. 

'' You traitor!'' The girl said pointing at Aramis. Kaiden got up and put a protective arm around Aramis's waist. '' Why didn't you tell me.'' She said with a mixed of anger and enthusiasm in her voice. 

Her face softened when she turned her gaze towards Kaiden and saw his confused and concerned look. '' I'm his best friend.'' She explained.'' And he's supposed to tell me EVERYTHING.'' She said putting emphasis on the last word, while giving a disapproving look to Aramis. '' And now I need explanation.'' She said while pulling Kaiden’s arm and kicking him out of the room. '' Hey!'' He said angrily before the door got shut to his face. 

''Ok. Now I need every detail.'' she said. Her eyes shining with malice. ''Was kicking him out really necessary?'' He said while arcing his eyebrow and trying to hide a smile that was starting to show on his face. '' I could have told you while he was still in the room'' she looked at him with a sceptical look in her eyes.'' Hell no. I need all details. Even the ones he can't hear about.'' she responded, giving him a challenging glare. '' Well, I'll tell you. But not now. You can't just kick him out like that. He won't understand what's happening.'' Her face fell, disappointed and resigned.'' Fine. But I want to know EVERYTHING afterwards.'' she added before turning her back at Amaris and making her way towards the exit. 

She opened the door were Kaiden was still standing. The young girl winked at him before walking away. The sound of her heals were echoing in the hallway while she distanced herself from her best friend’s room. 

When Kaiden got over his shock, he entered his lover room and made his way toward him. '' What was that all about?'' He asked with confusion and another emotion Aramis could not quite identify. '' Who is she?'' he added, a serious expression on his face. '' Why did she just burst in like that. If you have someone else, you should have-.'' He complained before being interrupted.'' Whoa. What are you talking about?'' Aramis said confused. '' Well... I don't know. She seemed to-'' He scoffed before being interrupted again.'' Wait...! You're jealous?!'' Aramis said, realization hitting him. A grin formed on his face. '' You're actually jealous!'' Kaiden’s face suddenly turned bright red. '' No, I'm not! I don't get jealous.'' Aramis tried to control the laugh that was threatening to come out of his mouth. '' I can't believe it. You're jealous!'' He said before bursting out laughing. '' I was just- worried.'' He tried to defend himself. '' Worried about what. That me and my best friend would be fucking behind your back. Please. You know I'm gay. And Larissa knows it too.'' He said letting out a small chuckle. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Back in the present 

Aramis was laying on his boyfriend, his arm around the black-haired boy hugging him. '' You see. You were jealous.'' He said, a playful smirk dancing on his lips even if Kaiden couldn't see it. '' You don't need to remain me. That bitch gave me the worst first impression!'' Kaiden replied muttering the last part. '' Why? You were being so cute!'' Aramis retorted, lifting his head of his boyfriend chest to look in his eyes. Biting his bottom lips softly. '' Oh yeah?''. Kaiden responded rising his eyebrow. '' Yeah.'' Aramis whispered before laying his lips softly on the other boy’s ones.


End file.
